El Ángel de la Muerte
by Amy Rivaille
Summary: La Muerte tiene el trabajo de escoltar a las almas caídas hasta el despacho de Dios, pero Orihime llegó para cambiar completamente el mundo de la Muerte. Se convirtió en su Ángel, inconscientemente la amó con gran intensidad. Pero, justamente eso la condenó al sufrimiento eterno. / UlquiHime. AU.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Bleach es de Tite Kubo._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Menciones IchiRuki, y de mi OTP crack, TatsukixChad._

 ** _Comentario:_** _Había pensado en hacer 3 capítulos por separado, pero después dije: "Y si divido un sólo capítulo en 3 partes?" y así quedó. Espero que lo disfruten n.n_

* * *

 _ **~ I ~ Perdón o Castigo ~**_

Su cuerpo se encontraba recostado tranquilamente sobre la cama, como si estuviese durmiendo. La habitación era iluminada sólo por la luz del atardecer, por lo que su cabello naranja se veía mucho más oscuro, casi de color castaño. Un hilo de sangre salía por la comisura de sus labios, la única señal de que nada andaba bien. Su espíritu estaba de pie junto a su cuerpo, mirando atentamente la tranquilidad que expresaba su rostro.

La vida le había dado demasiados malos ratos a Orihime. Creía ser fuerte, pero era una vil mentira, una excusa para sentirse mejor con la cobarde decisión que había tomado. Ahora miraba su cuerpo inerte sin saber qué hacer, no podía pedir ayuda y tampoco podía volver a entrar en él.

Estaba muerta; y ella misma era la causante.

No había sido muy difícil, pero si fue doloroso: mezcló distintos agentes de limpieza y simplemente se los tomó, recostada en su cama. El menjunje le había quemado el esófago, el estómago y el intestino, además de que su hígado no fue suficiente para limpiar todos los componentes y sus riñones colapsaron. Fue una muerte rápida, pero dolorosa, casi como un castigo que ella misma se había autoimpuesto sin razón.

La ambulancia que ella misma había llamado antes de morir ya estaba llegando. Había sido una triste llamada para que encontraran su cuerpo; ya no tenía ningún familiar para que la encontrara. Y si lo hubiese tenido, probablemente no habría acabado con su vida.

—Orihime Inoue, 22 años— informó el paramédico que había encontrado su identificación en el buró. Ella misma la había dejado allí antes de llamar, al menos podía aligerarles un poco la carga. —Universidad de Karakura, estaba estudiando Ingeniería en Alimentos.

—Murió hace unos 20 minutos— murmuró el policía que acompañaba al paramédico —Qué lástima.

Orihime sintió un gran peso en su pecho: su muerte no era más que una lástima. Debió esperarlo, la verdad. Ella no era nada para esas personas, sólo la pobre chica que tomó una decisión apresurada.

—No hay nada más triste que un suicidio, mujer— una desconocida voz a sus espaldas la asustó; esa voz se dirigía a ella, al espíritu que nadie parecía ver.

Volteó para encontrarse con su interlocutor: un hombre relativamente pequeño, delgado. Su tez era demasiado blanca para estar vivo y poseía los ojos verdes más intensos que había visto en su vida.

— ¿Quién e…— Orihime no pudo terminar la frase al ver la guadaña que cargaba el hombre.

—Soy Ulquiorra Schiffer, el hijo de Satanás— contestó aquél muchacho, con las manos en los bolsillos de su elegante traje, que lucía sin corbata —Me conocen como "La Muerte".

—Me vas a llevar al infierno— dijo Orihime, claramente sería llevada al infierno si el hijo de Satanás era quien había venido por ella.

—No necesariamente— respondió la Muerte —Soy el hijo de Satanás, pero no por eso soy el guardián del infierno. Puedo enviarte al cielo también.

En efecto, podría ir al cielo si así era conveniente.

— ¿Y cómo sabrás a dónde iré? — preguntó la chica

—Dios toma las decisiones.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Orihime y Ulquiorra estaban mirando cómo era enterrado el cuerpo de la chica. La muerte estaba enojada, era un sepelio multitudinario. Un chico pelinaranja estaba abrazando de manera apretada a una chica muy pequeña que lloraba desconsolada por la muerte de Inoue, mientras que junto a ellos se encontraba una muchacha de cuerpo tonificado, que lloraba en silencio. Eran Ichigo, Rukia y Tatsuki, sus mejores amigos, y tras ellos estaban Uryuu, Keigo, Mizuhiro, Chad y todo el resto de sus compañeros de clase en el instituto, y gran parte de sus compañeros en la universidad.

—Desperdiciaste tu vida, mujer.

Una puerta negra apareció tras ellos. No era para nada extravagante, era una simple y aburrida puerta negra.

—Dios está esperando— murmuró Ulquiorra mientras abría la puerta y la invitaba a pasar. Sólo había vacío, un gran y vacía pasillo negro con piso de tierra.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la siguiente puerta, igual de negra e insípida como la anterior. Al entrar, se encontraron con un hombre, de apariencia normal y corriente, con anteojos grandes y un traje blanco. Estaba de pie cerca de un gran mesón en el que estaba vacío el asiento central, pero los asientos contiguos a ese estaban ocupados por un hombre de cabellos blancos y cara zorruna, y por un hombre ciego.

—Orihime Inoue, nacida el 3 de septiembre de 1995. Tenías 22 años en el momento en que te suicidaste bebiendo amoníaco y cloro; te faltaba un año para terminar la universidad y sigues conservando a Enraku, el osito de peluche que te regaló tu hermano cuando tenías 5 años— dijo aquél hombre, que a pesar de su apariencia amable y comprensiva, era tenebroso, emanaba peligro por cada uno de sus poros —Soy a quien todos conocen como Dios, Orihime-chan, pero puedes llamarme Aizen.

Orihime pensó por un momento que ese hombre no podía ser Dios, ya que su apariencia daba a entender que era un gran hombre, pero tenía ese aire extraño a su alrededor que le hacía ver como una mala persona. Quizás esa era la esencia de Dios, nos hacen creer que es alguien de bien pero en realidad es un personaje macabro.

—Tristemente, tú no mereces ir al cielo— dijo Dios —Y tampoco al infierno.

Orihime se sintió confundida.

—Tu condena es la siguiente…— murmuró el hombre —A partir de hoy, te nombro Ángel de la Muerte, una persona cuya vida desperdició en vano y no merece ni castigo ni perdón. Guiarás a las almas junto a Ulquiorra hasta que cometas algún error y podamos enviarte al infierno.

Las coloridas ropas de Inoue se convirtieron en un holgado vestido negro, tan negro como la noche. De sus omóplatos se desgarró la piel, de donde salieron huesos que posteriormente adquirieron una delgada musculatura.

Finalmente, llegaron las plumas. Tenía unas magníficas alas negras.

 _ **~ II ~ Corazón ~**_

77 años. Exactamente habían pasado 77 años desde el suicidio de Orihime. Y habían pasado 77 años desde que había sido nombrada Ángel de la Muerte.

77 años en los que no había cometido ningún error.

Ella misma había escoltado a sus amigos hacia las puertas del cielo, y se sorprendió en demasía al ver que esos 77 años habían alterado completamente las apariencias de ellos, pero no la suya. Ella seguía siendo aquella chica de 22 que desperdició su vida en vano.

Ichigo había muerto 15 años después que ella, en un accidente de tren. Sus facciones se habían demarcado demasiado, dándole un parecido a su padre, Isshin. El hombre de cabello naranja se sorprendió muchísimo al ser escoltado por su amiga hacia el despacho de Dios, pero su alegría fue mucho más grande. Durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos, Ichigo le contó que se había casado con Rukia y que tuvieron 2 hijos, se había convertido en un cardiólogo respetado y que había muerto porque el chofer del tren en el que viajaba a Tokio se quedó dormido y había impactado contra el muro de un túnel. Fue una muerte desesperante en la que solo optó por contener a una chica que tenía más o menos 10 años y esperar el inevitable desenlace. Lo último que hizo fue escribirle un email a Rukia diciéndole que la amaba a ella y a sus hijos, y que lo perdonaran por morir de esa forma. Murió el 20 de febrero, a los 37 años.

La siguiente fue Tatsuki. Murió 23 años después que Orihime, y lloró mucho al volver a verla. Tatsuki estuvo embarazada de Chad, pero ese bebé nunca nació. Ese triste final para la criatura fue debido al cáncer cérvico-uterino que la gran peleadora tenía, y que finalmente le ganó la batalla. Fecha de Defunción: 26 de abril, a los 46 años.

Después de Tatsuki, fue Rukia. Murió debido a una complicación cardíaca 53 años después que Orihime. Rukia siempre tuvo problemas al corazón, pero recibía muchos cuidados gracias a su hermano mayor; su enfermedad finalmente le pasó la cuenta y falleció mientras dormía. Cuando Orihime y ella se encontraron, la diferencia de edades ya era muy notoria: Rukia era incluso más pequeña y su cabello estaba completamente blanco. Fallecimiento: 12 de enero, a los 75 años.

Luego Uryuu, que falleció en medio de un trasplante de pulmón, 54 años después de Orihime, 1 año después que Rukia. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Inoue, comprobando que sus creencias cristianas eran completamente erróneas. 19 de septiembre, a los 76 años

Siguió Chad. Luego Keigo. Y en 77 años, ninguno de sus amigos quedaba con vida, todos estaban en el cielo.

Su única compañía era Ulquiorra; sin sentido del humor, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Pero él se preocupaba a diario de, al menos, preguntarle cómo había pasado la noche. No era como si necesitaran comer, o dormir, pero de todas maneras tener una vida solitaria en el limbo hacía que las noches fueran muy aburridas.

Orihime vivía en la casa de Ulquiorra, que estaba ubicada en el limbo, aquél lugar en el que ella estuvo antes de ir a encontrarse con Dios. En ese lugar no había calles, ni siquiera había cielo. Sólo vacío. Y por eso, no podía llegar a la casa sola, ella no poseía la habilidad para orientarse allí. Ni siquiera Dios podía, él sólo era un juez perturbado. Quien gobernaba sobre el limbo era la mismísima Muerte, y ni siquiera sus ángeles igualaban su poder.

—Mujer— llamó Ulquiorra, mientras salía de la casa. Ella estaba sentada junto a la puerta, en unas sillas que tenían en el pórtico, recordando a sus amigos. La Muerte dijo que esa casa había sido construida por Satanás para el primer Ángel de la Muerte, pero que jamás había sido ocupada hasta que Schiffer nació.

— ¿Sí, Ulquiorra-kun? — contestó ella, poniéndose de pie. Generalmente hablaban cuando tenían que ir juntos a escoltar a un alma, lo que sucedía sólo si Ulquiorra, quien era omnipotente, estaba cansado. Ese era el papel de Orihime, suplir la falta de poder cuando la omnipotencia de la Muerte se veía afectada por el cansancio.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? — preguntó con su seriedad característica, mientras apretaba la nota de suicidio de una mujer cuya alma había escoltado unas horas atrás, que tenía escondida en su bolsillo.

La pregunta estaba sumamente fuera de lugar, comenzando por el hecho de que habían pasado 77 años juntos.

—No, no te tengo miedo— respondió ella, sonriéndole a su compañero.

Aquella mujer, que se deshizo de su vida, tenía su cabeza hecha un lío. Partiendo por el punto de que ella parecía estar hecha para ser un Ángel de la Muerte, jamás había cometido ningún error con las almas, absolutamente ninguno. Los trataba con amabilidad y los contenía en caso de ser necesario, les decía palabras cliché que los humanos encontraban reconfortantes: "dejaste tu legado, tu corazón está con los tuyos ahora"

¿Qué era eso del corazón? ¿Los sentimientos? Si él no tenía un corazón; ¿por qué sentía calidez cerca de ella? ¿Acaso era culpa de ese "corazón" del que ella siempre hablaba? ¿Qué era ese corazón? Si le abría el pecho a Orihime, ¿lo encontraría ahí? O si le cortaba la cabeza, ¿estaría allí el corazón?

No, no debía pensar así. Él no tenía corazón, no podía tener uno. Era el hijo de Satanás, la Muerte. Debía mantenerse neutral, por mucha pena que le inspiraran los muertos; él no podía hacer ninguna distinción porque todas las almas eran iguales a los ojos de Dios.

 _ **~ III ~ Mi Error ~**_

Ulquiorra iba personalmente a escoltar a las almas al menos 5 veces al día. Aunque quisiera, no podría acompañarlas a todas debido a que cada hora mueren millones de personas, así que usaba su omnipotencia para enviar fragmentos de su alma, las Mariposas del Infierno, al encuentro de los muertos.

Pero aquella labor le pasaba la cuenta a veces, como aquella ocasión.

Se sentía pesado, mareado y extremadamente cansado. Justo estaba de pie, intentando mantener una conversación con su fiel ayudante, Orihime. Ella lo afirmó como pudo y lo llevó al gigantesco sofá (el único mueble de la casa), donde ella se sentó luego de recostarlo, para así poner su cabeza sobre su regazo.

Para entonces, Ulquiorra ya no estaba pensando con claridad. Había fragmentado muchas veces su alma y estaba al borde del colapso.

—Mujer— balbuceó, mirando el rostro de Orihime. No pensaba con claridad, pero quería mirar el rostro de su Ángel

—No hables, descansa— le contestó ella, con su siempre característica bondad presente en cada palabra.

Aun así, él seguía teniendo más fuerza que ella.

Eso fue lo único que pensó en cuanto agarró su rostro y la obligó a mirarle. Entonces, acercó la cara de Orihime y estampó sus labios contra los de él.

Le agradó la sensación, pero no terminó de gustarle.

—Ulquiorra-kun— susurró ella, impresionada. Tenía una serie de sentimientos encontrados con respecto a lo que acababa de pasar, pero a ella sí que no le había disgustado para nada —Si eso era lo que querías, sólo debiste pedirlo.

Contra toda predicción de Ulquiorra, Orihime volvió a unir sus labios en un cálido beso. La Muerte correspondió.

Sus mentes se fueron, sólo actuaron por instinto. Sus instintos más bajos. Se dejaron llevar por la lujuria e hicieron el amor, entregándose al placer, a la pasión, al amor que no estaban conscientes de sentir por el otro.

Nada más terminar, la tierra tembló.

Las Puertas del Infierno se habían abierto justo afuera de la casa.

En el fondo sabían que eso ocurriría, por eso nunca antes habían hecho algo.

—Parece que mi error fue enamorarme de ti, ¿no crees, Ulquiorra-kun? — dijo Orihime mientras caminaba voluntariamente a las puertas del infierno. Sus alas comenzaban a perder el plumaje. Siempre mantenía la sonrisa, pero aquella vez, también estaba llorando.

Ulquiorra no sabía cómo sentirse… No, Ulquiorra no sabía sentir.

Pero aun así sentía un enorme vacío en su pecho, casi podía palpar un profundo agujero justo en el lugar en que se juntaban sus clavículas.

Orihime estaba por entrar al Infierno cuando Ulquiorra alzó su mano, en un intento por detenerla.

—Mujer— llamó la Muerte, mientras miraba con sus intensos ojos verdes a los grises de su compañera — ¿Me tienes miedo?

Orihime sonrió aún más ampliamente mientras ponía su primer pie dentro de las Puertas. Estiró su mano tratando de alcanzar a Ulquiorra, pero no alcanzaban a tocarse sólo por unos centímetros.

—No, no te tengo miedo— respondió ella, mientras Ulquiorra daba un paso más para alcanzarla.

Pero entonces, las manos de Satanás la tomaron por la cintura y la llevaron hacia dentro, cerrando las Puertas por completo.


End file.
